VMV: Love is a Magical Mystery
Duchess Productions' music video of Love is a Magical Mystery from The Princess and the Frog. Song: * Love is a Magical Mystery Sung By: * Keith David Song From: * The Princess and the Frog (2009) Transcript: * (Duchess Productions' Valentine Video 2020 Intro) * (Fade to Black) * (Bald Mountain Scene) * Fat Cat: This may not be the words you seek. Some will prey on the hearts of the weak. * Dr. Drakken: True love holds no guarantees. Love is a magical mystery. * Jafar: No shaman’s charm or voodoo potion can replicate love’s true emotion. * Ben Ravencroft: No candle oil or potporri. Love is a magical mystery. * Ham Egg: Take one moment if you’re searching for guarantees. * Hopper: Heed this omen or you’ll lose your heart in New Orleans. * No Heart: Wish you may upon a star. * Beastly: Only the truth can reach the heart. Not mumbo-jumbo and herbal tea. * (Dance Scene from Aladdin and the King of Thieves): Love is a magical mystery. * Ratigan: Ancient voodoo incantations heatin’ up a heart’s temptation * Pitch Black: Slow dancin’ at the jubilee. * Dr. Z: Love is a magical mystery. * Rasputin: Tarot cards may show the way * Scar: Bringin’ fortune to those who pay. * Joe: Take my palm and you will see, * Ichy and Dil: Love is a magical mystery. * Raffish Ralph: Sad and lonely * (Meowrice's Cats Dancing): Lonely. * Jack W. Tweeg: Searchin’ every scene * (Honest John and Gideon Dancing): Every scene. * Stinky Pete: For your one and only, then meet me down in New Orleans! * Warren T. Rat: No shaman’s charm or voodoo potion can replicate love’s true emotion. * Don Karnage: No candle oil or potporri. * Toads from Thumbelina: Love is a magical mystery. * Snowball: Wish you may upon a star. * Mojo Jojo: Only the truth can reach the heart. Not mumbo-jumbo and herbal tea. * Rocky: Love is a magical mystery. * (Dance Scene from Sleeping Beauty in Maleficent's Castle) * Evil Emperor Zurg: These may not be the words you seek. Some may prey on the hearts of weak * Ruber: True love holds no guarantees. Love is a magical mystery. Clips/Years/Companies: * Fantasia (@1940 Disney) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Battle of the Bulge; @1989-1990 Disney) * Kim Possible (Attack of the Killer Bebes; @2002-2007 Disney) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost (@1999 Warner Bros.) * Metropolis (@2001 Madhouse) * A Bug's Life (@1998 Disney/Pixar) * The Care Bears Family (Grumpy's Three Wishes, & The Care Bear Town Parade; @1986-1988 Nelvana) * Aladdin and the King of Thieves (@1996 Disney) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Rise of the Guardians (@2012 DreamWorks) * Dinosaur King (Escape from Zeta Point; @2007 Sunrise) * Anastasia (@1997 20th Century Fox) * The Lion King (@1994 Disney) * Help! I'm a Fish (@2000 A. Film) * The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mists (@1996 Universal) * The Berenstain Bears (The Terrible Termite; @1985-1987 Hanna Barbera) * Gay Purr-ee (@1962 Warner Bros.) * The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin (The Treasure of Grundo; @1986-1987 DIC) * Pinocchio (@1940 Disney) * Toy Story 2 (@1999 Disney/Pixar) * An American Tail (@1986 Universal) * TaleSpin (Plunder and Lightning Part 3; @1990-1991 Disney) * Thumbelina (@1994 Warner Bros.) * The Secret Life of Pets (@2016 Universal/Illumination) * The Powerpuff Girls Movie (@2002 Warner Bros.) * Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) * Sleeping Beauty (@1959 Disney) * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (@2000 Disney/Pixar) * Quest for Camelot (@1998 Warner Bros.) Notes: * Dedicated to Saher Sliman (Thanks for requesting), Sofia Santiago, Eli Wages, & ZacTheBear SurmanReturns5th. * Feel free to do your own version. Category:Valentine's Day Music Videos Category:Music Videos Category:Duchess Productions Category:Duchess Productions Transcript